One form of game or competition includes the use of tickets having a perforated flap which is removed or opened to expose a number or letter, the tickets often having a plurality of such flaps and the combination of letters or numbers determining a winner.
Also there is available another game or competition in which a panel is covered by a film of metal which is removed by scratching with a coin or the like to expose a winning number or monetary value.
However, while these are very popular, they are not readily suitable for display for advertising and promotional purposes.
Hence it is an object to provide a game or competition which can be used for promotional or advertising purposes while the game or competition is being run.
A further object is to provide a game or competition in which the result can only be decided after a period of time, the contestants not knowing of the result until after a certain period of time.